FHT3rd&Co Madness
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: So this is all a ploy?" Rue was highly skeptical. Muse would never do that... would she? .Cracky randomness XD.


((A/N: Okay, so I was_really_ bored and randomly wrote this… XD I think I like it. In a random way.

Muse-chan out!))

* * *

**FHT3rd&Co Madness**

_Ploy?_

---

_Fish Head The 3__rd__ & Co. headquarters_

_4:27 PM_

Rue flopped back onto the bean bag prepared for her.

"So, this is just a ploy to get reviews?" she sounded skeptical, who would go through such lengths for such a moronic point?

Mytho nodded gravely, a serious expression taking over his usually caring and gentle face, "She's determined."

Rue rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, what could she possibly do? Besides, I'm still skeptical as to whether that's the case at all."

"Rue! You need to take this more seriously! You don't know what she's _capable_ of!" his voice shook with untold horrors.

She sent him a flat look, "Honestly, I think you're over reacting. I'm one of her favorite characters; she wouldn't do anything too horrible."

Mytho's brow twitched crazily, "Oh that's just fine and dandy Rue! But I've got news for you! She likes _Femio_ more than she likes me!"

Rue sighed, wondering briefly why she even bothered, "I still say you're over reacting, she wouldn't do too much to you if she likes me."

Mytho groaned, she just didn't understand! This was beyond serious! This was deadly! And possibly horribly life changing!

"Rue! She ships AutorxRue! Do you really think she cares about me?!" he was near tears, "I'm her sworn enemy to her fandom!" he'd begun to cry.

'_Maybe I should switch to Autor… he doesn't cry so damn much… wait, he'll talk my ear off instead. Damnit, I'm screwed either way._' Rue let out an aggravated sigh, "Mytho, I want you to think clearly for just a few seconds. This is an advertisement for 'Heartless', which I may remind you, is a post series fic. In other words, if she wants to keep even a little bit in character she has to keep us as a couple."

Mytho wasn't listening, his wails were echoing off the walls with comments such as 'MythoxLillie' and 'worse than death'.

"…moron…" Rue rubbed her temple disdainfully and decided to ignore the hysterical boy. Why were they the ones advertising the story? They hadn't even appeared yet!

Suddenly, as if to answer all questions, a voice filled the room.

Sadly, it did not answer all questions.

"Mademoiselle!" Rue recognized the voice, oh how she recognized it! Before the overly exuberant boy could appear in the room, Rue promptly grabbed Mytho's collar and dragged him out of the room.

There was no way she was going to deal with not only a weepy Mytho but Femio as well!

She was starting to believe Mytho's mad raves about the author being evil.

Down the hall and to the left she finally spotted an elevator, she cursed the building for being so confusing but thanked whatever force there was above that she had managed to find an elevator.

She pushed the button countless times, glancing over her shoulder every few seconds. Any moment now Femio could come with his stupid cows!

There was a stampede of noise coming from down the hall and Rue knew it was too late. She silently said her final prayers before waiting with an expectant flinch for her impending doom…

"I'm going to kill her!"

Rue blinked, that didn't sound like Femio at all…

"Kyaaa! I'm too sugar high to die!!"

Rue blinked, slowly piecing together the voices…

"Where the hell did she go?!"

Fakir. The murderous voice was definitely Fakir.

"That way."

"Burbs-baka! You traitor!"

A figure barreled down the hall, fear evident in her expression. Before Rue could cry in shock, Muse had hopped over and ran down another hall, "I don't wanna die!"

Rue blinked and before she gathered her thoughts another figure ran from where Muse had come, "Where the hell did Muse go?!" Fakir glared at her and brandished his sword.

Now, Rue-chan wasn't a _huge_ fan of the authoress, she didn't have much against Muse nor did she have much to push her to help the girl…

…_but_…

She smiled sweetly at Fakir and pointed to the she herself had come from. Fakir nodded in gratitude and ran off.

Sure, she didn't like Muse much, but she pretty much hated Fakir's guts. It tipped the scales just a little.

_Ding_

Ah, and there was the elevator she was waiting for.

It paid to be on the author's good side.

* * *

((Ending Notes: What? It does! Okay, I know this was pure crack(don't hurt me!) but it was at least funny, right?

XD I think the next one will be… I dunno, should I even make a next one? XD I could make this adds for my many different fics, maybe even ones from different animes… all taking place at FHT3rd&Co headquarters… XD lol.

Anywho, this was the product a bet I made with Burbs(she won and I had to write it) X3 lol.

Have a fantastic day!

-Muse-chan wishing she wasn't avoiding her homework.


End file.
